


A Gift of Humanity

by Disasteriffic_Kaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Disasteriffic_Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a call from Benny but not all is as it seems. post 8x10 "Torn and Frayed" hurt!Dean, awesome/hurt!Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Humanity

**Beta'd by the always awesome JaniceC678** :D– Friend and Muse's co-conspirator.

_**Follow me on Facebook as "Disasteriffic Kaz" for frequent fic updates or just to chat!_ _**  
** _ _**~Reviews are Love~** _

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

Sam paced the outside of the motel for the tenth time in an hour. He was trying to rein his temper in before he went back inside and faced his brother. They had each chosen to leave behind the people they'd hurt each other with and then Benny calls and…Sam snarled and kicked the side of the building.

"Shit!" Sam cursed and leaned against the wall to reach down and hold his now aching foot. He didn't care if Benny said he had information they needed to know, and he really didn't like that it was, apparently, something so sensitive it couldn't be delivered over the phone. Dean had looked upset about it at least and was still calling an apology after him when Sam had thrown his hands up and walked out of the room, promising to come back. He thumped his head back into the wall in frustration. Sam had known the moment he'd pulled the door open that Dean had feared he was leaving for good…as if he would. Sure, he'd been pissed off enough to threaten it a couple times in the last few months but honestly…he hadn't meant it; not even a little. Dean didn't stop being his big brother just because Sam was pissed.

"Dammit," Sam groaned and pushed off the wall. He scrubbed a hand over his face and headed back around the front because really, this wasn't Dean's fault and he had a sudden need to make sure his brother knew he wasn't going to hold this over his head. Sam was tired of the blame game. He'd finally found an even footing with Dean again, and, after the last seven years…he couldn't stomach the thought of losing it yet again just because he couldn't bury the damn hatchet and leave it buried.

He strode down the walk next to the building and slowed as he neared their room, eyes widening. The Impala was gone. "What the hell?" He couldn't believe Dean would just up and leave without telling him and he reached into his back pocket for his cell and then groaned. "Great, Sam. Way to go." He'd left it in the room during his tantrum. He jogged to the door and opened it. As he expected, Dean was gone but his bag, still sitting on the foot of his bed, was a comforting sight. It meant he planned on coming back. Sam went to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He flicked it open to the light of a blinking message.

"Sam, Benny's here. Look…I know you're pissed ok? And…I don't even think you're wrong." Dean's voice sounded tired and a little resigned. "I'm sorry. We'll talk about it when I get back. Later, Sammy."

Sam lowered his phone and sighed, feeling more like a heel by the minute when Dean was volunteering an apology that didn't come with yelling. "Great job, Sam. Way to fly off the handle like a teenage girl." He slapped a hand into his head and dialed his brother's phone. "And now I'm chewing myself out like Dean would." He smirked and put the phone to his ear. "Night just gets better and bet…"

Sam's head whipped around to the other side of the room and the ringtone he knew could only come from Dean's phone. He followed the sound and found his brother's phone on the floor under the table, as though it had been thrown there. He picked it up with a sick feeling beginning to settle in his gut. "Dean?" He wouldn't leave his phone behind; not like that. Sam knew it like he knew his own name. He stood for a moment lost in fear and indecision and then went for the door. He threw it open and stepped outside, unsure what exactly he was even looking for but it was all he could think of.

He looked around the dimly lit parking lot and narrowed his eyes. Parked at the far end of the lot was the beat up, covered pick-up truck that he had seen Benny driving. Sam tucked his phone and his brother's into his pockets and jogged down the lot to the truck. "What the hell are you hiding, Benny?" Sam growled, using the anger to control the fear that was beginning to choke him. He took out a flashlight and shone it in the windows. The truck was cluttered with various wrappers and the windows were covered in grime. Sam tried the door and his brows flew up, finding it open. Sam pulled the door open and sneezed as the powerful smells of sweat, warm blood and something else hit him.

"Damn, Benny. Guess they don't teach housekeeping skills in Purgatory." Sam leaned in over the driver's seat, shining his light over the various papers for any clue where he might have taken Dean and then it struck him…the other smell.

Sam reared back out of the truck while his brain tried to make sense of the smell that just shouldn't be there, then leaned back in and purposefully breathed deep. "Sulfur?" Sam breathed. He looked more carefully with his light and this time found specks of the mineral in the seat and on the wheel. He leaned back out and headed for the back of the truck with an even worse sick feeling blowing through him. He shook his head while he popped the back of the truck open and found more sulfur. "No."

Sam backed up from the truck and ran a hand through his hair. "No. Benny's a vampire," he said softly and a little in shock. "That's not…this isn't happening. Gotta be another explanation." Sam turned and ran back to the room. He didn't know what he was going to do. If what he thought had happened to Benny had happened…Sam shook his head. It wasn't possible. The sulfur in the truck was from something else. He pushed that ridiculous possibility away. When was it EVER something else where Winchesters were concerned? He took out his brother's phone, opened it, and pulled up Dean's call list, then went to his laptop.

"Ok, Benny, you son of a bitch. Where are you?" Sam took Benny's cell number from the phone and got to work tracking him online. All the while, his stomach rolled with the sure knowledge that wherever his brother was...it wasn't good. "Hold on, Dean." Sam whispered. "I swear, I'm gonna find you."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

"Time to wake up, brother."

Benny's voice wavered into Dean's consciousness and he groaned, rolling his head to try and find him. "B…Benny? Wha' the hell's goin' on?" Dean heard himself slurring and ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to let his brain finish waking up. He remembered Sam storming off, and, for a split second when his little brother had opened the door, Dean had thought that was it; Sam was leaving…but Sam had made a point of saying he'd be back before he stomped out, and Dean decided to never tell anyone about how he'd blown out a breath and held his stomach for a minute in abject relief before his phone rang again. His phone…Dean frowned. Benny had called to say he was there and Dean had opened the door with his knock. A parade of moments sped through his mind then - Benny smiling; Benny saying he needed to show him something; Benny asking where was Sam; Dean calling Sam to tell him he'd be back and…he was sorry. Then…something had hit him.

Dean jerked his head up as consciousness finally completely took hold and gasped as he opened his eyes. He was in a long building, tied upright to what looked like the opening of a door of a stall in a stable with his arms and legs outstretched and only in his t-shirt and jeans. He hadn't had time to get his jacket on before… "Benny?"

"Evenin', Dean," Benny drawled and stepped out where Dean could see him. He smiled and flicked the brim of his cap. "'Bout time you woke up an' came back to the land of the livin'. How you feelin'? Little groggy?"

Dean pulled at the ropes holding him and growled. "Get this shit off me. Now."

Benny tsked and wagged a finger at him, grinning at Dean's angry growl. "Nope. Don't wanna be doin' that." He chuckled softly. "Pretty sure you'd have a go at takin' my head, now wouldn't you?"

Dean shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind and glared at the vampire. "You know I'll give you a whole lotta room for stupid mistakes, Benny. I owe you that. But you don't get me the hell down from here now, we're gonna have a problem that don't end well for you." He blinked as his vision wavered and wondered just how hard Benny had hit him. "What's going on, Benny? Start talking." Something was very wrong. Dean could sense that, but he couldn't understand what was causing the alarm bells in his head to suddenly start blaring a warning. He had trusted Benny with his life, but suddenly couldn't help but think that maybe Sam had been right all this time.

"We're just havin' a conversation." Benny shrugged and walked around behind Dean, looking at the muscles in his neck working as he struggled against the ropes. He let his fangs descend with the sudden stab of hunger and shrugged again. "Why not?"

"Why not what? Benny?" Dean tried to turn his head and see him, and then shouted in pain and surprise as Benny's head came down beside his and fangs bit into his shoulder at the base of his neck. His stomach churned with the sickening feeling of Benny's mouth on his skin, sucking blood from him that he could feel like a pulse with each noisy swallow, and then felt the pain burning up his nerves to make his head swim. "Benny..s…STOP!" He shouted it and sagged, gasping in relief when Benny tore his teeth free and staggered around in front of him, wiping his blood from his lips.

"Damn, Dean. You been holdin' out on me." Benny rubbed some of Dean's own blood across the man's chin, laughing as though he were a little drunk when Dean weakly tried to turn his head away. "You are one tasty son'bitch."

Dean glared up at him while the bite burned painfully. "What the hell's happened to you, Benny?" He was trying desperately, and mostly unsuccessfully, to come up with some explanation other than that Benny had finally slipped and reverted to his true nature.

"Oh, I feel like a whole new man…brother." Benny grinned again and then delivered a hard punch to Dean's stomach, laughing while Dean coughed and gasped. He took hold of Dean's neck and forced his head back up. Benny bent and drank from the other side of his throat, taking several long pulls of Dean's blood before leaning back and watching the rage-filled green eyes, so full of anger and violence and betrayal.

"S'not…not you, Benny. Come on, man." Dean jerked his head, trying to free himself, but the vampire kept a vice-like hold on him. He watched Benny grin again, and then Dean jerked hard in utter shock as Benny's eyes bled to black. Dean felt cold down to his toes with fear and confusion. "What? No…no way. That's not…you can't be…you're a vampire!"

Benny nodded and laughed, patting the side of Dean's face several times with a forceful slap. "That I am…or rather Benny is. He's a little pissed just now, by the way. Doesn't seem to like having a demon up inside him." Not-Benny laughed uproariously and looked back at Dean. "And it's all your fault. You carried him out of Purgatory. If he hadn't hitched a ride out in a human…but he did, and you can't do something like that without leaving a little piece of yourself behind. You should know that." He snorted. "You rode an angel out of hell once." He bent and sniffed along the side of Dean's head and made a disgusted face. "Still got the smell of 'grace' on ya', brother."

"Stop…calling me that you…demonic son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. "Get out of him! Exorci…mmph!"

Benny quickly slammed Dean's mouth closed. He pulled the cap off his head, pried Dean's mouth open and quickly shoved it in; an impromptu gag. "That's gonna cost ya…brother." Benny grinned and gave the gag an extra push.

Dean struggled to get air past the foul-tasting cap wedged in his mouth. His one consolation was that Sam had been gone. He hadn't gotten his brother wrapped in his own crap yet again, although, deep down, he knew eventually Sam would come looking for him…and Benny who was not Benny. He roughly pushed down all thoughts of what might happen when that encounter occurred. He needed to figure out a way out of this mess before it came to that. He watched Benny pull his own damn knife from the back of his belt and groaned, knowing exactly where this was going. The demon was obviously rummaging around Benny's memories of Purgatory and had found a gem to play with.

They'd been hunting for Castiel and found a shapeshifter, bound him to a downed tree and spent the better part of a day…convincing him to give up information. Dean had vivid memories of that day and how many holes he himself had put it in the thing. In Purgatory, it had been necessary. Out here, it was another of those things from his year there that he didn't plan on ever telling Sam about because he wasn't proud of it.

"I can tell just by the look on your face, you remember." Benny chuckled and blinked jet-black eyes at him. "Did you know that was the day Benny took you off the, uh…dinner menu, so to speak?" He laughed and shook his head. "Didn't wanna risk ever gettin' on your bad side."

Dean closed his eyes, feeling a fresh surge of guilt. What kind of monster did that make him? he wondered. He flinched when Benny leaned into him and he felt the press of the point of the knife in his side and shouted in anger and pain around the gag when the demon-possessed vampire shoved it home.

"You know what the best part of this is, Dean?" Benny jerked the blade out and repositioned it. "I know things Benny doesn't. I know about your time down in the pit…" He sliced the blade deeply along Dean's side and grinned. "…with us. With Alastair." He nodded when Dean's eyes widened. "Yeah, I was there, brother." Benny snorted at Dean's angry growl with the use of the name. "Benny here was wondering where you learned to be so damn persuasive with a knife."

Dean was quickly becoming dizzy, both from the blood loss from the bites and only being able to breathe through his nose while Benny stabbed the blade into him again and again, always careful to choose the spots that would do the least damage and cause the most pain. He watched Benny's eyes when he could, desperate to see if some part of his friend was still in there, still fighting, but he wasn't human. He fought the gag, trying to spit the cap out, but every so often, Benny would reach up and give it a push to make sure it was secure. Dean was howling around the gag; partly in pain but mostly in impotent rage as Benny worked him over with the knife. His t-shirt was a write-off, filled with holes and slashes and soaked in his own blood.

Benny laid a long slice down Dean's left arm from shoulder to elbow and licked his lips. "You know this is kind of like sex for vampires, isn't it?" He snorted and bent, sucking blood from the wound and stepped back. "I could show you. Wanna join the ranks of the undead, brother? Bet Benny would like…" He tipped his head for a moment and then smirked. "Nope, Benny wouldn't like that. He's got a bigger piece of you than I thought. A vampire with morals! Go figure."

Dean let his head hang, his energy gone and head fuzzy with blood loss, pain, and lack of oxygen. He was going to die. Sam would never know the truth. Benny would be a demon's plaything until it got tired of him; or until Sam hunted him down and sent his ass back to Purgatory…he closed his eyes and hoped the demon would lose interest in him soon.

Benny picked Dean's head up again, holding his jaw painfully hard to look into glazed green eyes. "I know you're not quittin' on me, brother. See, you stop bein' entertainin' and, well…I got nothin' left to do but go collect little brother, seein' as you were nice enough to tell me what motel you were at." He laughed again when Dean began to struggle in the ropes and glared death up at him. "Thought that'd get your atten-" Benny's voice cut off in a gasp of surprise and pain as a dart bit into the flesh of his neck.

"What the hell?" Benny reached up and pulled the dart free to stare at it.

Dean jerked his own head up when Benny let go and watched the vampire go to his knees.

"Dean man's blood. So that's what that feels like!" Benny said and hunched over on his hands.

Dean heard a noise to his left and looked and his eyes blew wide in fear. Sam was slipping in the door of the stable and tossed a dart gun aside as he drew a machete. Dean was horrified. Sam had no idea what he was really dealing with, and he tried to shout around the gag, shaking his head and silently begging his little brother to understand and get the hell out.

"Dean? Hang on, ok?" Sam said softly as he neared his brother and the vampire. He looked harshly down at Benny, on his knees still and raised the machete while Dean made strangled noises from behind the thing stuffed in his mouth. "Benny."

"Sam." Benny's voice sounded rough and strained as he turned his head to look up at him. "How'd you find us?"

Sam smiled. "You left your phone on. I tracked the number from Dean's phone. Thanks for leaving it, by the way." He stopped beside Benny and glared down at him. "Should have left my brother alone, Benny."

"Yeah." Benny nodded slowly, and then a smile spread across his face. "And you should have used more dead man's blood, Sam." He lunged up under Sam's arm and caught the hand with the machete. The dead man's blood posed little threat to the vampire with a demon inside him.

Sam shouted angrily as Benny twisted his wrist and the machete flew away into one of the stalls. He kicked out, landing a knee in Benny's stomach and drove his fist into the side of the vampire's head. Benny staggered and fell and Sam turned and ran.

"Bastard!" Benny roared and regained his feet. He stopped only long enough in the aisle to grin at Dean. "Be back with his corpse." He sprinted the length of the stable after Sam, with Dean raging at his back, and executed a leap that a normal man wouldn't have managed, but, as a vampire and a demon, he hit Sam square in the back. They slammed into the door, and Benny rolled with Sam under him and sank his fangs into his neck.

Sam shouted in pain as he felt Benny's teeth slice into him and his blood flowing. Fear and the sight of his struggling brother from the corner of his eye gave him the strength to shove up and flip them. He landed on top of Benny and slammed an elbow back. It jarred the vampire loose from his neck and Sam staggered to his feet again and for the door. He reached it this time and stumbled outside. He fell to his knees, dizzy, and crawled back to his feet as Benny emerged from the barn, wiping blood from his face.

"Not smart, Sam. Pissin' off a vampire," Benny said angrily as he stalked toward the younger Winchester and grinned, watching Sam clamp a hand over his neck to try and stop the flow of blood.

Sam got back to his feet, swayed, and gave Benny his own smile as he backed away. "Wasn't the vampire…I was tryin' to piss off." His smile became a grin as Benny lurched to a stop, seemingly at an invisible wall and looked down to find himself standing in a hastily drawn devil's trap. "Christo," Sam growled and Benny roared and dropped to the ground to writhe for a moment. Sam edged around the circle to the door.

"How?" Benny shouted, regaining control of himself and working very hard not to hear the vampire laughing inside his caged mind.

"How'd I know?" Sam asked and pulled the door out of the way. "Sulfur in Benny's truck. I don't like him. I think Dean's making a mistake trusting him, but…Benny wouldn't kidnap Dean, not like that, and I just can't kill a guy, even a vampire, who's had to experience being ridden by a demon. No one deserves that." That was the truth. If there were anything that could make Sam feel even the smallest ounce of compassion for Benny, that was it. Thanks to his own experiences, he knew what Benny was going through and suffered for him because of it. "Benny. If you can hear me in there, I'm getting you free. Just…gimme a minute."

Sam turned his back on the vampire while the demon raged and yelled and went to his brother. He smiled again at the absolute shock on Dean's pale face and carefully pulled the gag from his mouth. "I didn't kill him," he said quickly, and then really took in the sight of his brother and felt his heart skip a few beats. There was blood everywhere, still flowing freely from…Sam couldn't even tell how many slices and stab wounds, not to mention the obvious bites at the base of Dean's neck. "Crap, Dean." Sam's voice was barely more than a breathy whisper.

"Sammy," Dean gasped in a voice hoarse with pain. "Ge'me outta this. Please."

"I am." Sam reached out to pat his shoulder and then pulled his hand back, unsure where he could touch Dean without hurting him. He grabbed up the knife Benny had dropped instead and knelt to saw at the ropes securing Dean's legs. Sam stood back up and swayed for a second.

"Sam? How bad'd he get you?" Dean could see the blood still flowing from his brother's neck. The demon hadn't been trying to feed; he'd tried to tear Sam's throat out instead, and it showed.

"I'm ok." Sam rolled his eyes, warmed that, even in his condition, Dean was still more worried about him. He cut Dean's left arm loose and then his right and had to wrap an arm around his chest to stop him from falling to the floor. "Whoa. Hang on to me, alright?" He pulled Dean up, hearing the gasps of pain and grimaced. "Sorry. Can you walk? Just a little?"

"Get that…bastard outta Benny, I can damn well…run. Come on." Dean nodded to the door and was grateful Sam didn't argue, just hitched him higher and helped him move.

Sam pulled Dean out of the barn, half-carrying him and pushing his own pain and dizziness to the side. Benny was where he'd left him. He prowled the confines of the trap with a vicious snarl when the brother's emerged. "Time to go," Sam said angrily when the demon's now black eyes met his.

"Sam. I could tell you things. I could help you." The demon pleaded. "Come on. One demon-possessed vampire in the world. Who's even gonna notice?"

"We will, you sorry son of a bitch," Dean growled. "Sam."

Sam started the exorcism, speaking the Latin clearly, and when Dean's legs gave out from the pain and blood loss, he lowered him gently beside the circle while he finished the incantation. Benny grew more and more anxious, his body jerking in reaction and angry snarls escaping him, and then Sam was finished. "Audi nos!"

Benny's back arched. He threw his head back, and an inhuman howl ripped itself from his chest as black smoke poured from his mouth and out into the night. Finally, it was gone and the vampire collapsed over to his back on the ground, gasping for air, and wrapped his arms around himself like he was in pain.

"Benny?" Dean asked and smiled in relief when he nodded.

"Yeah…Dean." Benny's voice was a choked whisper. "M'here."

Sam pressed a hand over the wound in his neck again and sighed out his own relief. "Did it tell you how…"

"Dean." Benny said, guessing what Sam was asking. He rolled slowly to his side and then managed to get to his knees and held his aching head. "Said, uh…somethin' about Dean leavin' a piece of humanity in me when he carried me out." He looked up to Dean with a wry smile. "Always somethin', ain't it, brother?"

Dean cringed and saw the twitch of Sam's shoulders with Benny's words. "Yeah. Benny, look…"

Benny raised a shaking hand. "Nothin's changed, Dean. I get that. It's good. Just…where the hell's my truck?"

"Back out our motel," Sam reached down for Dean and almost overbalanced when his head swam. He blinked, clearing his vision and startled to find it was Benny who had hold of him and was keeping him on his feet.

"Careful, Sam. That ain't no love bite," Benny nodded to his torn throat. He looked between the brothers and shook his head. "I don't even know where to…I'm sorry?"

Sam sighed again. "Don't. This…this wasn't your fault. Whatever the demon did…it's not on you."

"Trust him, man." Dean said softly, groaned when both men pulled him slowly to his feet. "Sam's got the damn t-shirt on demon possession."

"Y-yeah," Benny looked hastily away from Sam and then from Dean as well, uncomfortable. "He was…talkative."

Sam slid Dean's arm over his shoulder and didn't argue when Benny quietly took the other side. "No, I really don't want to talk about it." It shook him a little knowing the demon had told Benny something of his time as Lucifer's vessel…or maybe Meg. It didn't matter. "The Impala's up at the top of the hill. I had to steal a car. I was gonna take your truck, but I didn't have a gas mask."

Benny looked over in surprise while Dean chuckled and stared. "Did you just make fun of my ride?"

Sam rolled his eyes and snorted. "Dumpster on wheels, Benny. The smell in there!"

"I ain't been the one drivin' for close to a week, thanks." Benny said, smiled and then frowned. "That demon son of a bitch put a lot of miles on me before he called you, Dean."

"Free pass for anything that pops up in the last week," Dean said easily and meant it. He felt Sam stiffen, but when he didn't say anything, he knew Sam agreed with him, however reluctantly. Dean closed his eyes while the ground suddenly swam beneath him and moaned. "Aw crap."

"Dean? Dean!" Sam yelled as his brother went boneless and started to slide to the ground.

"I got him." Benny, with his vampire-enhanced strength, easily swung the elder Winchester up and over his shoulders. "Lead the way."

Sam decided that the trip back to the motel was one of the more surreal drives in his life, with Dean unconscious in the back seat and Benny sitting shotgun and Sam working very hard not to have the mother of all freak-outs because the vampire was holding a rag to Sam's neck and keeping pressure on his wound. When they reached the motel, he let Benny pull Dean from the car and carry him inside, and Sam went to the trunk. He rummaged through and found what he wanted and then went inside where Benny was laying Dean out on the near bed.

"Here." Sam held up a charm on a leather thong to the vampire. "Wear that. And if you're smart, you'll get it tattooed somewhere."

"You mean like the one he's got?" Benny asked and Sam nodded.

Sam pulled the neck of his shirt down to show Benny his. "We both do…after a demon possessed me." He nodded to the necklace Benny was slipping over his head. "Charms can be torn off."

"I got it. Trust me, Sam." Benny gave a shudder. "Next town I hit, I'll be addin' some ink to myself." He looked around uncomfortably for a minute. "I can…I can stay. Help for a bit if ya' need. I mean he's pretty bad, and that bite in your neck needs seein' to."

Sam shook his head. His trust for the night was at its limit, and he needed to know his brother was safe. "No. I've got this." He moved out of the door so the vampire could walk past. "Thanks," he said softly. "For helping Dean."

"Always," Benny said firmly and stepped outside. "I swear I fought the damn thing, Sam. I did. I screamed at it. I tried, but I couldn't…"

"I know." Sam gave him a small, understanding smile and raised a hand in farewell. "There's nothing you could have done." Sam hesitated as another of his own memories from another dark time in his life came back to him, and he looked hard at Benny. "One question."

Benny raised an eyebrow curiously. Sam took a deep breath. "The blood…fresh human blood. You drank. I dunno how it works for you, but is that gonna, ya know…make you…"

"Make me fall off the wagon?" Benny actually paused for a moment to consider. "No. It'll be all right. I've been drinking human blood all along, not trying to live off animals. The prepackaged variety is perfectly satisfactory." He glanced at Sam and couldn't help himself. He gave him a wicked little grin. "Especially if I warm it up to human body temperature. Ymm." He licked his lips a little.

Sam grimaced, but he recognized the teasing for what it was and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth in return in spite of himself. "Just…don't do anything that Dean's gonna have to come after you for. I don't think he'd take it well."

"Oh, I won't." Benny assured him. "Thank you, Sam, for savin' my sorry ass. I won't forget it."

Sam watched him walk away and pushed the door shut. He leaned his head on it for a moment and then turned to his insensible brother. "Cannot believe…I just helped Benny." He went wearily to the equipment bag and pulled out the first aid kit, then gathered a bucket of water and towels from the bathroom before going and sitting next to Dean who was finally starting to stir. "Dean?"

"Sammy?"

Sam smiled. He'd half-expected the first word out of Dean's mouth to be Benny's name and was relieved to hear his own instead. "Right here."

Dean blinked his eyes open in surprise. "When'd we get back to the motel?" He rose up weakly on one arm to look around. "Where's Benny?"

"Gone. He's good." Sam pushed him back down. "I gave him one of the anti-possession charms and told him to get a tattoo. You're the one I'm worried about." He took the scissors out of the kit and started cutting the ruin of Dean's shirt off him.

Dean groaned. "S'ok." He looked on while Sam pulled the rest of the shirt out from under him and tossed the blood soaked fabric aside. "The demon wasn't trying to kill me."

"Could have fooled me," Sam said angrily, seeing the numerous stab wounds and cuts to Dean's chest and arms.

Dean shook his head. "Trust me. Just stitch me up. I'll be fine." He looked up at Sam's neck and rolled his eyes. "Speaking of stitches."

"I'll get it when I'm done with you," Sam assured him and gently knocked away the hand Dean raised to him. "Sit still and let me do this."

Dean relented with a groan and closed his eyes. After Sam had treated most of his wounds he opened his eyes again. "You gonna lecture me again about trusting Benny?"

Sam looked at his brother for a moment and then shook his head. "Nope."

Dean raised a brow in surprise. "Nope? That's it?"

"Yep," Sam said and suddenly realized it was pretty damn funny. He was chuckling before he knew it and tying off the last stitch to Dean's left arm.

Dean growled and pushed himself up. "You're a pain in the ass, Sam. You know that?"

"Yep." Sam said, still chuckling and he snorted.

"Well, you've officially lost too much blood." Dean shook his head and grabbed a wad of gauze from the kit, slapping it to his brother's still-bleeding wound and pressed hard until Sam's laughter broke off on a gasp. "You're friggin high, dude."

"Feel buzzed." Sam admitted and shrugged.

"Dammit," Dean groaned. He manhandled Sam around until he was sitting so he could reach his neck and grabbed the suture kit. He was still weak from blood loss himself, and still in some serious pain, but he had felt the tremble in Sam's hands getting worse as he had done the last few stitches in his arm and knew there was no way the kid was going to be able to suture his own neck. Dean shuddered as he took a closer look realizing just how close he had come to losing his brother yet again. "Shut up and lemme do this."

Sam swallowed back a giggle and kept his head turned away, ignoring the floaty feeling in his head while Dean stitched his neck back together. He saw Dean's phone on the table next to the laptop and the humor fled on remembered panic that made him suck in a breath. "Didn't think I was gonna find you in time." He cleared his throat and couldn't meet Dean's eyes. "When I found the sulfur in Benny's truck and figured out what was going on, I thought…"

"Didn't happen, Sam." Dean squeezed the back of his neck when he felt Sam trembling and knew not all of it was from shock and blood loss. "You found me. Dude, that was worthy of Batman the way you tracked us down and the devil's trap." He grinned and then cuffed the back of his brother's head. "But why the hell didn't you start the exorcism when you walked in the damn stable?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Because then he would have known I was onto him and hit me with the demon powers." He shrugged, hissing as it made Dean pull tighter on a stitch. "I needed him to think I didn't have a clue so I could lure him outside."

"Yeah, well your plan sucked." Dean snorted and tied off the last stitch. He disinfected the closed wound and taped a bandage over it. "There. Bed. Now."

Sam chuckled and tossed him a salute. "Yes, sir."

"Shut up."

"So…if I'm Batman…" Sam said and made sure to get off Dean's bed and over to his own, out of range. "…guess that makes you Robin, the Boy Wonder." He laughed at the disgusted look on his brother's face. "Sorry. Robin, the Boy Hostage."

"Sammy, I swear," Dean snarled while his brother dropped onto his bed in a fit of giggles. "Soon as I can stand without the damn floor moving, I'm kickin' your ass."

Sam grinned and rolled into his pillow. "Look forward to it." He reached out a long arm and turned off the light as Dean was sliding back down to his pillow. "Night."

Dean could practically hear the pause in the dark room and scowled. "Don't say it. Sammy, I'm warning you."

"Robin." Sam whispered it and yelped as Dean's pillow slammed down onto his head twice before being whisked away and he chortled into his own pillow, blood loss and relief at having Dean back making him a little giddy.

"Gonna lock you in the back of Benny's truck," Dean promised darkly, rolling his eyes when Sam laughed again. "The smell'll knock that laugh outta you." In the dark, he smiled for the little brother who had saved him and saved the vampire. "Night, bitch."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

_The End._


End file.
